This disclosure relates to orthopedic surgical instrumentation, and more particularly to a surgical impactor/extractor assembly and method of use for installing and/or removing a prosthetic device, such as a femoral implant or trial.
Total or partial knee arthroplasty has been performed for many years to treat patients with diseased knee joints. Numerous cuts (i.e., resections) must be made in the femur to prepare the femur for receiving a prosthetic device. Surgical tools may be necessary for installing and/or removing prosthetic devices. Although impactor/extractor tools are known, additional advances in this field of technology are desired.